


Too far

by Pyrogenesis1337



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/F, Fights, I'm Sorry, Sports, Swearing, Whump, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrogenesis1337/pseuds/Pyrogenesis1337
Summary: After a rude play by the horde, brightmoon's rebellion players try to chill and take their minds off the game. But just a little bit of separation could be all it takes for catastrophe to strike.Based off a made up sport that's essentially a combination of lacrosse and parkour.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 3





	Too far

**Author's Note:**

> So the sport they're playing is essentially lacrosse but instead of on a normal field, there's a bunch of tall obstacles and stuff to parkour on and around. Honestly its not even that important but I wrote this years ago and couldn't be bothered to change it. I really just wanted to get something out there y'know? Enjoy, my friends.

The game was just beginning and Glimmer stood atop a small barrier, ready to catch a pass or block advancements, depending on who got the ball first. She focused her mind on the objective, making a mental map of the opponent's side of the field as the countdown finally reached one and play could begin. Adora got the ball before Catra was able to swipe at it and passed it to Bow who quickly took off, weaving his way around and over obstacles as though the first half of the game never happened, with such speed and grace that once line of sight was lost, he was gone. He was caught out by their defensive line but made a behind the back pass to Glimmer who managed to score a goal as the horde academy's goalie, rogelio, was still distracted by Bow.

This prompted a frustrated groan from the rest of the horde team whilst the bright moon rebels rejoiced as this broke the tie from the previous half. They got into position for the next round of play as the horde started with the ball. Lonnie slipped under a tackle attempt by Adora but missed the chance to sidestep Glimmer and she took the ball, making a bee line for the goal whilst knowing that her teammates had at least two of the other defenders covered. Glimmer feinted from the right and passed to Bow who caught the ball and scored again just barely passing rogelio a second time. 

The rest of the game unfolded unspectacularly as Lonnie switched out for kyle for a few minutes and the horde managed to score 2 goals to tie the game. With 2 minutes left in the game the rebellion started with the ball and planned to make fake high play to distract the other team while Glimmer ran straight through to the goal. The plan was near guaranteed success as the horde clearly was still focused on Adora as the biggest threat. 

The round began and Adora passed the ball to Bow. He climbed up one of the horde's larger structures to the right while Adora climbed near the center right but farther down the field Bow passed to Adora then advanced to give Adora a chance to pass it back as Lonnie got physical with her and she was barely able to keep it out of her hands. Bow caught it and sped down field finally getting all the way to where it was planned he would pass to Glimmer. He did so but realized something right after he made the move, Catra hadn't been spotted throughout the play. He scanned the field for the enemy and found Catra just a few yards from ambushing Glimmer who had just caught the ball in her crosse and was nearing the goal. Bow attempted to shout a warning but it was already too late.

As Glimmer sprinted, she vaulted over one last barrier near a wall, ready to take the game winning shot when from behind the wall, the shaft of another crosse came out of nowhere and halted most of her forward momentum by slamming into her midsection, causing her to drop her own crosse and lay on the ground, trying to catch her breathe as the referee called the foul and her team came to help her get up. She was incredibly winded and ended up switching out for seahawk, who was nowhere near the attacker Glimmer was but was able to get Adora into position to win the game. 

Glimmer was laid down on the bench and was tended to by the medics as they diagnosed her with a bruised rib and some minor bleeding as the horde equipment was in bad shape and tended to splinter into sharp ends. As soon as the game was over Bow and Adora sped back over to Glimmer, instantly asking a hundred questions each about their star scorer. 

“Guys I'm fine, it barely even hurts anymore” she said as she sat up, wincing slightly. She would be fine to enjoy concessions, but the coach had already called her mother and she was to be taken to a doctor first thing in the morning. As the rebellion slowly dissipated leaving the three just talking, first call for the busses rang through the air, prompting them to finally get up and finish the business they had here, using bathrooms, buying drinks, etc. Adora and Bow went and got in line for concessions whereas Glimmer walked to the other side of the field to use the bathrooms. This split up did not go unnoticed however as a few members of the horde team looked on, anger still fresh from their loss.

As Glimmer walked out of the bathroom, she was caught by the throat by Lonnie with the taller girl also covering her mouth. Catra stalked forward and gave some sort of signal to Lonnie, allowing Glimmer to take in a breath only to be spun and held in a full nelson, letting her face Catra and Scorpia. Catra raised Glimmer's head, which was being forced down by Lonnie, by her hair. She gave a smirk “Hi sparkles” and threw an uppercut connecting with Glimmer's nose and causing a shout of pain. “No one can hear you over here idiot” Catra gloated as she signaled something else to Lonnie who then released Glimmer and backed away. Glimmer tried to steady herself against the wall whilst holding her nose but the horde did not give her the moment's reprieve she desired.

Scorpia came up to Glimmer and said hello, waving with a big smile before she attempted to hit Glimmer with Catra's crosse. Glimmer however managed to catch it and was attempting to fight Scorpia back. Scorpia did stumble back but this prompted Catra to come in from the side and knock Glimmer's knees out from under her, slamming her into the ground, and leaving her open to Scorpia snapping the crosse in half with a vicious hit to Glimmer's side. Glimmer shouted in pain again, feeling the bruised rib from earlier now more than ever. Catra stood over Glimmer and dug one of her cleats into Glimmer's side. Glimmer grabbed her leg trying to force her off but Lonnie stepped in and grabbed her arms, holding them above her head. 

Glimmer was now shouting in pain, her ribs feeling like they were going to snap when catra and lonnie let go, giving her a moment's reprieve before catra kicked her again, this time moving glimmer onto her back. Catra sat on glimmer and grabbed a fistful of her hair again pulling up and back. Catra spoke into Glimmer’s ear “So what’s gonna happen is you’re gonna give me the keys to the headmaster’s office.” 

Glimmer was still struggling to breathe but managed to choke out “Fuck you Catra”. This of course did not sit well with catra who pulled on Glimmer’s hair even harder before slamming her head into the concrete. This made glimmer bring her hands up to her face, her nose now bleeding profusely and scratches covering part of her face. 

“I’m gonna ask you one more time Princess” Catra sneered. “Give me your dear mom’s keys or else” Catra said, bringing her sharpened nails to the side of Glimmer’s neck.

“Even if I wanted to, she changed all of the locks” She said, still fighting Catra’s grip on her. Catra still did not let her go however, pushing her head into the ground with crushing force. Glimmer whimpered "please, I can't-" and Catra narrowed her eyes, trying to decide whether or not Glimmer was lying.

Catra stopped soon however and looked up to see Adora and Bow sprinting down the field. The three horde players quickly left and Glimmer was surrounded by her teammates once more. Her uniform had already been torn before but now it was even more so, with fresh blood seeping through her bandages as well as dripping down her face.

Bow called 911 and Adora gave Glimmer some water to drink as soon as she was able to. Glimmer attempted to sit up but was halted by the pain in her side. Adora helped her sit, holding her up to start drinking. She drank some but immediately spat it out as it had become mixed with her own blood that was flowing from her nose. Their uniforms became a sickening mix of purple and red, the blood stains seeping into the fabric. Glimmer tried once more to drink water and was more successful this time while adora attempted to mitigate the flow of bleeding from her side. Glimmer soon was unable to keep her eyes open and slumped against adora, her breathing very barely noticeable.


End file.
